Crisis & Surge
by Connor285
Summary: Toothless has a son, and he is very curious. One day, he meets a family of Skrills, and all hell breaks loose. Rated teen for violence, laungage, and action.


My name is Crisis. I am a Night Fury. But, I am a special kind. I am a Titan Wing. I have red eyes with black as night skin. I have a second pair of wings under my first pair, like a Stormcutter. I also have four tail fins, instead of two, to make me fly faster, and I have talons on my wing, five for each, one on top, one on bottom, and three in the middle. I live with my sister, Erika, my father, Toothless, who was the Alpha king, and my mother, Ava, who was the Alpha queen on Berk. I'm a little older than my sister at this point, about a year. We love to play together in the arena, and wrestle. I always manage to overpower her, and she always says that it's not fair. She has always been jealous of my extra features. We never knew how I got these features, but I think it's awesome. I love to fly around and explore the island, but dad doesn't like when I go alone. He always thinks something will happen to me, so he sends other dragons to come with me. I never agreed with this. Then, one day, I met the ultimate dragon. The brother of the Night Fury.

I woke up, cuddled up with the sister, our wings wrapped around each other in protection. No one else was up yet, so I decided to go outside early, and stretch my wings a little. When I was outside, I stretched my four wings out, and took flight. I flew all around the village, and landed on the roof of the Great Hall. I was about to fly again, when I heard my father calling me.

 _"Crisis, Crisis, where are you?"?,_ dad called to me. He saw me on top of the Great Hall, and demanded that I come down. I flew on top of him, and started playfully nibbling his ear, when he threw me off. He pinned me to the ground and started licking me, until mom intervened and told us to break it up. We headed to the house, where Hiccup was awake. I jumped into arms, purring. He petted me softly, going towards my favorite spot, around the back of my neck. Today, we were going to look for new dragons to the island. Us children could come along, as long as we rode with our parents, which was fine. It was cloudy that day, and it looked like it was going to rain, which I loved. I had breakfast with Erika, sharing a basket of fish with her. We had a special bond, it seemed. After that, it was time to look for new dragons. Me and my sister climbed on top of mom, and we took off.

Immediately, we went into the forest, running. We held on to her as we went walking, Then, it started raining. Then, the lightning started coming. After a while, we were walking in the rain, when the lightning hit. It started going everywhere, which scared me and Erika. When the lightning struck the tree, she reared back. That's when I fell off. Erika managed to stay on, and she went running into the trees, not knowing that she left her son behind.

I was scared and alone, not knowing what to do. I had to go back to Berk, I thought I would be safe there. But, by this time the wind and rain had picked up so much, that I literally could not see anything. I hanged on to a tree with my talons as hard as I could, digging them deep into the wood. But then. The tree broke from me hanging on and the ferocity of the storm. I got smashed into a rock, and got knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a dark cave. I opened my eyes to find a baby Skrill looking at me. I rushed out of the nest, and backed up against the cave wall. I was scared to death and didn't know where I was. The baby Skrill then tried to talk to me. It softly growled at me. _"What's your name, I am Surge"?"._ I told him my name was Crisis. There was then a loud growling sound and the dad Skrill came through the door. He saw that I was awake and tried to nuzzle me, like I was his own son. I just let him do that, for I was afraid that if I pushed him away, he would try to kill me. I even decided to nuzzle him back. The dad and son seemed fine. I then asked Surge if he had a sister or a mother. At this, he told that his mother and sister were killed by a Screaming Death. They managed to escape. I nodded in understanding, and felt bad for him. The dad then softly growled at us, holding down his wing. Surge motioned for me to follow him on to his dad. Then we took off, looking for food

Meanwhile, back at the village, Toothless was in a frenzy, knowing that his own son was missing. Ava was also freaking out walking back and forth, and Erika was bawling her eyes out. _"Don't worry guys, we will find him."._ Toothless then said to him that he hopes that he was right.

We landed in a cove, near the village. I was extremely nervous that they would find me here, because if they did and they saw me, all hell would break loose. The dad dunked his head into the water, and got us a lot of fish for us to share. We eat it up, and he waited here for us to finish. That's when I saw her, Erika, she had found me. She saw me with the Skrills. The look on her face told the entire story. It was confusion, surprise, anger, happiness, and sadness all at once. That's when she ran away. My stomach dropped. She was going to get dad and mom.

I was freaking out, and my "dad" was nervous as shit for me. I swear to god, I was going to have a heart attack and die. That's when I heard the roar. Erika had told mom and dad, and they were coming to get me. Immediately, mom, dad, Erika, and Hiccup appeared in the cove entrance. When dad saw me with the dad and Surge, his eyes widened, and he started shaking. Then, he turned into protection mode and fucking launched himself at the dad Skrill. He bit at the Skrill's neck, and tried to kill it on the spot. The Skrill managed to fight him off. I had never seen dad so angry. Before dad could do anything to the Skrill, I stepped in between him and roared at my dad. Dad looked crazily at me trying to protect the dragon that stole him from me. He tried to get around me, but I blocked every attempt. He roared at me to get out of his way. I told him that he can't kill it. Then, he asked me to choose between him and the other dad.

I didn't know what to do, but I looked at my father's eyes and I knew that he was way too protective of me. He didn't let run free, like I've always wanted want to. I backed towards the Skrills, indicating that I didn't want to be with him anymore. The look in my dads face was fucking terrifying. The wide eyes, the shaking, and the absolute extreme anger in his eyes. He launched himself again, but not at the Skrills, at me! He wanted to kill me because I had choosed the other dragon over dad, and he was pissed. He chased me around the cove, firing plasma blasts at me in anger. My alternate father rammed dad into the wall, and then grabbed me and Surge and fucking took off, as fast as I could to get me away from there.

We landed back at home, and my "father" checked me for any damages. I had burn marks on my back, and my tail. My "father" was pissed that he would try to kill his own son. I didn't know what to do. My family relationship was ruined. I was just ruined, inside and outside.

Back on Berk, Toothless was depressed that he lost his own son. He didn't mean to freak out like that. Erika came over and tried to talk to dad. _"Dad, are you OK?",_ Ericka asked her dad. _"What do you think, I attacked my son out of anger, my relationship is ruined and he'll never come back to me."._ He then told Ericka that he was sorry that he had almost killed your brother. He was also ruined, inside and out.

I had to go back to dad, but I didn't know the way back. So, in the middle of the night, while they were sleeping. I sneaked out of the cave, and slowly started to make my way back to Berk, I hoped. I didn't know where I was, and the sun had started to rise.

I didn't know what to do, I was lost. That's when I heard a roar, a loud roar. I started to run towards the sound, and I found the village. A wild Skrill was attacking the village, and dad was trying to defend the village, he didn't see me. That's when I saw Erika, and ran towards her. She saw me and came running at me, happy as could be to see me. Then, dad saw me and Erika, and came running at us and grabbed me and started licking me. He was extremely happy to see me. Then, the Skrill saw us, the babies and dad immediately jumped in front of us, screaming at the Skrill that he would kill it if it harmed his kids. Mom saw us and dragged us away from the battle and also started licking me, happy as could be to see me. Meanwhile, dad was having trouble defending the Skrill. It kept dodging it, and firing back. At this moment, I knew what I had to do

I started to run away into the forest, and Erika tried to follow me, but I told her to stay. She asked me what I was doing, and I told her saving our dad and mom. I ran as fats as I could back to the cave where my Skrill dad and brother were hiding. In dragon, I told them that my dad was in trouble. They understood and we took off.

We were in Berk in no time. When we landed, our Skrill dad launched itself at the stray, and he attacked it. Dad decided to join him, and together, they chased it off of Berk. Before they went, I said goodbye. Me and Surge hugged, but when Surge tried to join his dad, he wouldn't let him. He nudged him towards me and my family. Dad snifffed him and accepted him. Before he went, he roared a goodbye. I had a brother now! From now on. That's how it went, it was Toothless, Ava, Erika, me, and Surge. Together, we were a family and no one could take that away from us.


End file.
